Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable spoiler device for a rear bumper of a vehicle, and more particularly to a variable spoiler device for a rear bumper of a vehicle, the protrusion length of which is actively varied in accordance with travel speed of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Vehicles have increased lift with increased travel speed thereof. In this case, contact force of the tires on the ground decreases and, as such, stability in traveling is deteriorated. In addition, there is a limitation in increasing travel speed.
In order to prevent such problems, an attachment for pressing the vehicle body down is needed. One example of such an attachment is a spoiler, which is also called an air spoiler because it generally functions to change flow of air.
Examples of such a spoiler include a nose spoiler mounted at the front end of a vehicle, a roof spoiler mounted on the roof of a vehicle, and a tail spoiler mounted at the rear end of a vehicle. FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a fixed rear spoiler 3 mounted under a rear bumper face 1 by a bolt 2.
However, such a fixed spoiler has a drawback in that it causes generation of noise at low travel speed of the vehicle. In particular, the fixed spoiler may be damaged or broken when coming into contact with an object on the ground because the ride height of the vehicle is reduced due to the fixed spoiler.
In order to prevent such drawbacks, a spoiler mounted on a vehicle to extend upwards or a spoiler mounted on a vehicle to extend rearwards has been proposed. However, such spoilers have a drawback in that it is difficult to mount the spoilers due to limits in the specifications of vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.